Fallen Princess
by Akela Victoire
Summary: After Diaspro is sent into exile because of her devastating alliance with Valtor, she decides to rebuild what she can of her life on Earth as the one thing she never saw herself as being: an ordinary Earthling girl- just like her rival Bloom used to be. With this dramatic change in her status, how will this fallen princess move on with her life?
1. Chapter 1

Diaspro never suspected that this would happen.

That she, the Princess of Isis would suffer a disgrace of this level. She had brought shame onto herself, her family and the few real friends she had by doing what she did.

But then again, she never did treat those friends very well, yet they still hung around until the end…

And she had been so desperate!

Desperate for Sky to love her and treat her like the queen she should have been…

One minute you're on course to achieving your lifelong hopes and dreams that you had been spending _years _training for.

And the next minute?

Everything all goes wrong…

All because of one silly little redhead with hair brighter than Solaria's many suns or the gems Diaspro controlled showing up out of nowhere.

And not just anywhere, but Earth too. _Earth,_ the magic-less planet of all places!

Most people she knew thought she was just some silly commoner that got lucky and was the first in many years to be an Earth fairy but it turned out to be more than that…

Just her luck.

Bloom turned out to be the long lost Princess of Domino and keeper of the most powerful magic in the universe: The Dragon's Flame.

She certainly didn't act like a _real_ princess should, attacking her out of nowhere at the Day of the Royals and accusing her both of being a witch- one of the infamous Trix witches she later learned- and wanting to harm Sky…

Prince Sky even stayed in the war that happened shortly after that to fight at Bloom's side!

A war that had been started all because Bloom didn't fight well enough to keep her powers!

Sky brushed her off when she came to save him from fighting! How ungrateful!

To think that Sky was cheating on her for months with that tramp and broke off their engagement to be with _her!_

The press had a field day with that when they found out.

_The Trix should have finished her off…_

He was still with_ her_ when she was kidnapped and he came to rescue her- with _Bloom's _help…

The final straw that led to her disgrace came soon after.

She had heard that Sky was taking Bloom to Eraklyon and was going to introduce that redheaded tramp as "the love of his life".

Oh please! It should have been her, Princess Diaspro of Isis on his side. _Her!_

She took desperate measures, accepting that love potion from Valtor so she could get Sky back. He had loved her and treated her as he should have but she should have realized it wasn't real.

She should have realized it wouldn't last.

Bloom and her friends the Winx Club had discovered that she aligned herself with Valtor.

Both Sky's parents Erendor and Samera and her parents Midas and Vashti were _beyond furious._ His parents demanded the harshest punishment possible for her.

Normally the punishment for a crime like this was the death penalty but because of her status, she was exiled instead.

It had been an absolute nightmare, having to leave her comfortable, lavish royal lifestyle and being stripped of her title as Heiress Apparent. It had been given to her younger sister Reina instead.

She'd sensed something like that was coming when they started investigating the matter after what the Winx Club had said, but could hardly believe it when it actually did come. At least before she was banished, Reina managed to help her get some of her things together before she had to leave…

Queen Vashti had also stepped in, pleading with the council to allow her older daughter to keep her powers and surprisingly they did- they never did it with others before. Perhaps it was because she was a princess- or fallen princess anyway. At least she wasn't plucked of her powers like that Bloom was…

_The relationship between the kingdoms of Isis and Eraklyon were now strained thanks to her…_

Diaspro never thought she'd have it like this, having to live on her own and certainly not in a place like this…

_Ever since Bloom had come into the picture, everything went wrong._

_Everything._

_She was supposed to marry Prince Sky of Eraklyon and become Queen of both his and her worlds!_

_She was supposed to have her happily ever after with him!_

_Bloom ruined all of that…_

_And now she could never return to her own home…_

* * *

_"You are hereby revoked of your title as Princess of Isis and of all the privileges that accompany it."_

_No._

_"Your claim as heir apparent is hereby bestowed upon Princess Reina of Isis in your stead…"_

_No, no, no…_

_"Henceforth for crimes of High Treason to the planet of Isis by forming an alliance with Valtor, one of Magix's most dangerous criminals of all time and causing havoc on Eraklyon, a planet with deep ties to Isis, you are hereby banished from this planet, never to return again."_

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_

Diaspro sat up suddenly in her bed, breaking out into a sweat. She had been having nightmares for a few weeks after she left Isis, all with one central theme- what had been and probably would remain, the worst day of her life.

She spent her days as a nomad, traversing the magical planets, never staying too long for fear of being recognized…

Until she thought of one place she wouldn't be recognized. Her last resort.

_Earth._

Ironic that the Bloom, the fairy that had been the catalyst to her downfall had come from being an ordinary girl on Earth to being an important, powerful fairy princess in Magix and here she was, an important, powerful princess in Magix becoming an ordinary girl on Earth…

"_This is going to take some getting used to…" _Diaspro thought as she walked to the window and was greeted by the sunrise over the Central London cityscape.

As a new arrival on Earth, she had to learn their customs- especially those of the area in which she lived. She had only been there a week and hadn't done much, preferring to remain holed up in the small, yet comfortable flat she had managed to rent in the city.

"_But now is not the time to think about that. I have things to do if I want to live here…"_ Diaspro thought, combing out her long, platinum blonde hair and rolling it up into a bun, leaving a slanted fringe which brushed the top of her left eye.

She was going to remain a recluse no longer.

She was going to go out and try becoming a Londoner herself.

She was going to take her status as a fallen princess in stride.

And _nothing, no one,_ not even _Bloom_ would ruin this for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So… Let's see…" Diaspro stepped out onto the street, unfolding a map and slipping on some shades.

Dressed in a simple knee-length white dress, black leggings and sandals, she was not out of place in the city compared to the lavish outfits she had worn in her former home. Those heavy cloaks, floor-length dresses, blouses and skirts with elaborate designs made of the most expensive fabrics…

That was one thing she knew she was going to like about this city was the fashion. There was so much to choose from here- and they weren't always so stuffy and itchy!

Right now, fashion wasn't important though. She had to get to know the town first.

As she walked along the street, she looked at all the people going about their daily lives, unaware that a fairy was walking amongst them.

Diaspro sighed. "Look at them, going about their normal lives, like normal people with little burdens on their shoulders…"

_"Still, I suppose I have it better than most exiles. I wasn't thrown out with absolutely nothing to my name, but what do I do when the money I have runs out? I have already been living on what I have for almost a year… Am I going to have to find… a job soon?"_

She shuddered at the thought as she sat on a nearby bench and took a look at the map.

"_The London Library is nearby. That would be the perfect place to get to know this place's customs…" _She thought.

"Well, I've got to suck this up. I got myself into this, so I have to learn how to survive…"

* * *

"This place doesn't seem so bad… I have to look into joining here…"

She walked up to a shelf containing British History books and gathered a few in her arms, heading to a nearby table.

When she began to read, she found herself fascinated by what she read. They had ancient monarchies just like Magix did- even though they operated in different ways. Wars, disease, revolutions…Everything fascinated her, regardless of the topic.

Later on, she moved onto the Law section.

After all, to learn how to live and function in a place, she had to know their rules, right?

Just like back… _home, _she discovered that their laws had many different names, types, subsections and some of their laws had been "on the books" since hundreds of years ago.

She was so lost in reading about corporate law in the United Kingdom, she didn't realise it was time for the library to close until an assistant came up to her and pointed out that fact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. I was just so fascinated by what I was reading…" She held up the book for her to see.

The older woman smiled. It wasn't often that one saw young people so entranced by books these days. And the topic at that…

"Well, you can always come back tomorrow and read more. The books will still be here."

"Yes, I think I'll do that. Thank you…"

Having spent the entire day in the London Library, she hadn't eaten since breakfast and felt her stomach begin to rumble.

"What should I eat around here?" She looked around; trying to decide which of the many eateries she was near to would have the benefit of her patronage.

A brightly coloured building with Arabic script caught her eye.

"Perhaps I'll try there…"

* * *

"Hi there!"

Diaspro looked up from her menu to see an extremely short, skinny woman around her age with tanned olive skin, dark brown eyes with long eyelashes behind a pair of glasses and a thick, frizzy, bushy mess of shoulder length curls pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm Zinah and welcome to _Lazeez!_ May I take your order?" She asked cheerfully.

Diaspro blinked.

"Well, you can, but first I have to decide. I'm not really familiar with this Arabic cuisine at all…"

"Ahh… First timer to Arabic cuisine, I see. And you don't _sound_ like a local either. Visiting London?"

"Actually, I just moved here a little over a week ago…"

"Welcome to London then, new Londoner!" Zinah grinned. "Now, about that food…"

Ten minutes later, Diaspro sat, tentatively poking her fork into the food in front of her. She was never that adventurous when it came to food…

"Go on, then! Dad's recipes won't kill you!" Zinah grinned.

Muttering a silent prayer to the Great Dragon, she dug in.

And her face immediately lit up.

"This is great, Zinah!" She smiled.

Zinah rolled her eyes. "I told you so…"

As Diaspro ate, something occurred to her. "Are you supposed to be this friendly to the customers? Don't you have other work to do?"

"Friendliness, great service and great food are keys to getting and keeping customers. Plus my brothers totally have that covered… _and_ you look like a bit of a loner anyway. I figure since you're a recent arrival, maybe you could do with a bit of a chat…" Zinah smiled.

Diaspro shrugged. "Well, if you're sure you won't get into trouble for slacking off…"

When Diaspro finished, she paid and got up to leave.

"Which direction you headed?" Zinah asked.

"Around the Piccadilly area. I'd better going. I have to walk back…"

"Okay then. I'll see you around I suppose. Hope you get back okay. London can have its… _unsavoury_ moments at night…"

* * *

Lucky for Diaspro, none of the _unsavoury moments_ Zinah had spoken of had occurred.

She hadn't learnt any non-magical self-defence yet. Another thing to add to the to-do list.

As she reached for a bottle of water in the refrigerator, her mind began to wander off.

"Zinah's the only person I've really spoken to since I got here other than the landlord and the grocery delivery people…" She took a sip of water. "I can't remain a recluse for the rest of my life, no matter how appealing it may seem at times. Plus she seems nice, if not a bit…. _hyper…_"

She sunk into the small armchair to watch the small television set in front of it.

After an hour of watching BBC, she felt herself beginning to doze off.

"Ah, what the hell. I'll just sleep here…" She thought to herself as darkness overcame her.

* * *

She regretted it the next morning.

"_Oww… _Sore neck…" She got up slowly, cricking her neck and taking note of herself in the bathroom mirror once she dragged herself there.

Frizzy hair abounded, making her look like a blonde Bellatix Lestrange.

She even looked like she had a cold.

All in all, she looked like an average, non-royalty, non-glamorous girl.

And oddly enough, she was getting used to it…

Getting ready for the day in a thoroughly non-magical way, she made some porridge for herself.

She still wasn't comfortable with the idea of trying to cook more advanced items, but porridge she could definitely do.

Dragging on a pink sweater, thick black jeans and combat boots since the day had a chill, she ventured out again, headed once again for the London Library.

Nodding a greeting to the library assistant from the day before, she proceeded to make her way towards the Law section again when she was cut off by a familiar face.

"Hi, Diaspro! Fancy meeting you here! I'm here to study! Are you too?" Zinah asked excitedly.

"Well, not study per se, but I am here to read…" Diaspro blinked. Where the hell did she come from?

"I'm here with another friend of mine. Her name is Helen. Come on, I'll introduce you!" Zinah grabbed the blonde fairy's arm and practically dragged her around the library, drawing stares from the other patrons as she did.

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at a table where a girl with spiky light auburn hair and greenish-grey eyes who was dressed in all-black and barely looked taller than Zinah stared at them incredulously.

"Zinah, what have you done to this poor stranger?" She asked in shock.

"I've done nothing! She's no stranger! She's a new friend!" Zinah exclaimed.

"I'm still a stranger to you Zinah. We only met yesterday…" Diaspro rolled her eyes and flexed her stiff-feeling arm.

"Whoa. Looks like Zi's taken a liking to you. My sincere condolences…" The girl said.

Zinah rolled her eyes. "You know you love me, Helen. Anyway, this is Diaspro. Diaspro, this is a good friend of mine, Helen Howell. She's not from London either. She came here to study at City University from Portsmouth."

"Nice to meet you, I suppose…" Diaspro held out a hand and Helen shook it firmly.

"So, what are you studying then?" The blonde asked as she and Zinah seated themselves.

"We're both doing Media Studies and Sociology over at City, same year and all. Interesting stuff." Helen said. "Are you studying?"

"Actually, no. I don't even have the basic… GCSE's…" Diaspro felt herself redden.

On Isis, she had been completely tutored in the magical subjects and mundane subjects. Of course, she didn't expect for Isian qualifications to hold up anywhere on Earth…

"School dropout?" Helen asked.

"Don't ask her that, Helen! Diaspro, you know it's not too late to go to some classes at some institute here, right? You could sign up for Day or Evening classes and be up to A-Levels in about two years if you worked hard enough!" Zinah said excitedly.

"Is she always like this?"

"Yeah. Pretty much all the time."

"How do you deal with that?"

"I just tune her out half the time…"

"Hey!"

Zinah pouted and the two other females snickered.

"Well, I'll consider it. I would certainly have to do it at some point to survive here, I suppose…" Diaspro shrugged.

"Great! Now Helen and I were doing some general reading. You're going to join us. Maybe in time we could become the best of friends!"

Diaspro and Helen looked at one another and shrugged, getting into their reading.

It was the start of an odd, yet beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah. So _that_ is how Earthling transportation works…"

Today, Diaspro had spent some time browsing the internet on her sleek silver laptop.

On it, she was currently looking at a webpage about the history of transportation. The concept of Earthling trains and planes in particular had caught her attention and she made up her mind to try a ride on one someday.

"_Perhaps the Eurostar would be fun…" _She thought, before shaking her head to clear it and turning to more important matters.

Earlier that week, she, Zinah and Helen had gotten together to help her figure out what GCSE subjects she should pick. Mathematics, Science, English, ICT and History were the first five choices of her own as she felt those five would provide a solid foundation for living on this planet.

The other ones she had a bit more trouble with. Which ones would she have a knack for?

They had her doing a whole bunch of tests both online and in real life, trying to determine her aptitudes. Hell, they'd even dragged over to the institute that had appealed to her the most and they'd provided consultations, helping her to pick subjects.

Therefore in addition to the original five she had picked, she'd also be studying Business Studies, Art & Design and French.

With all those courses on her plate, she therefore had something to occupy her for the next year at the very least and she would be taking them full-time during the day, so it would almost be like she was attending a British secondary school except without the uniforms.

Now with that all out of the way and finalized, it was time to go school shopping.

Funny. Shopping of this kind had always been done for her and now she was doing it herself. The little shopping she had done since arriving on Earth, she actually enjoyed. After all, when you did it yourself, you could make sure you got exactly what you wanted…

"Hey, Diaspro! Ready to go? We've got a couple of things to get ourselves!" Zinah stood in the doorway.

Helen rolled her eyes.

"I'll just go get my jumper. Hang on…"

Diaspro ran into her room and retrieved a thick, pastel pink sweater and her black purse.

"So, where are we going then?" She asked as they strolled down a busy street.

"W.H. Smith has a wonderful collection of books and so does our Uni's bookstore. Which one would you like to try first?" Zinah asked.

"Which is nearer?"

"W.H. Smith it is then. Let's go. I believe there is one in this shopping centre over here…" Helen led them over.

Several shopping bags later, they all sat together in a food court, eating happily.

"I'm thinking that these McDonald's burgers might just be a guilty pleasure for me…" Helen admitted with a mouthful of burger.

"Really?" Zinah raised an eyebrow. "That greasy American crap? Helen, I'm sure you can do much better than that…"

"I've never been fond of fast food myself, but I will pick at it if I'm really hungry enough. I do like the sandwiches that the sandwich shop here makes. I never thought a tuna and sweetcorn sandwich could taste that good…" Diaspro swallowed a bite of her sandwich before commenting.

"I _**hate**_ tuna…" Helen grumbled.

"Because of a certain incident, huh?" Zinah nodded knowingly, leaving Diaspro in the lurch.

"What…?"

"Trust me; you do _not_ want to know…" Helen's face went dark for a few seconds before resuming a normal expression.

"Okay then. All set? Let's go. I want to get back home and bury myself in these books…" Diaspro stood up.

"Okay then…" Helen scooped up what was left of her fries and walked with the other girls as they left.

* * *

Taking a large sketchbook and some coloured pencils in hand, Diaspro lounged on her bed with the pillows propped up and began to sketch.

Losing herself in the drawing, she did not stop until she was finished.

Colours blended with colours, shapes were interlinked, shading was done as she twisted the pencils here and there.

Once she was done, she got up and gently laid the drawing on the bed before stepping back to admire it.

It was a drawing of her, Zinah and Helen sitting on a bench in Hyde Park with their shopping bags at their feet and tickling each other with blades of grass they had picked.

It was a memory of her day today that she cherished. After admitting she'd never been there, Zinah and Helen insisted that they'd take her there.

She didn't regret it.

The park was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. She might have been a princess in her former life and as a result had been to beautiful, luxurious places, but she knew that there were different kinds of beauty.

Friendship was one of them.

Diaspro had hardly been on Earth for a month and she already had two good friends that she had spent almost every day with.

It was more luck than she deserved and she knew it.

After what she'd done, no-one would want to be her friend. Granted, Helen and Zinah didn't know that. At least not yet.

She'd tell them about where she was truly from… _someday,_ but for now she'd enjoy the friendship she had with them.

Snapping her fingers, they glowed with a red light which surrounded the picture and formed a sleek, red frame around it.

Snapping her fingers again, it appeared on a wall in her living room.

She flicked her hand as she walked into the living room and a bottle of orange juice floated into her outstretched hand as she sunk into the sofa there.

* * *

"School is going to start soon, so we'd best enjoy ourselves while we can!" Zinah exclaimed as the other two met her at _Lazeez._

All three were dressed up to go clubbing. Zinah donned a dark green halter-top mini-dress with flowing sleeves and a flared hem, black and green vertical striped leggings, black heels and her frizzy hair was tied with a green bow.

Helen was wearing a leather vest with criss-crossing chains in the front over a long-sleeved black shirt, a black, pleated miniskirt with a silver chain-link belt, fishnet stockings, black knee-high boots and two pairs of silver hoop earrings, Her spiky hair was even spikier than before.

Diaspro's hair was up in a bun tied with a red bow and had a fringe that hid her eyes slightly. Her long-sleeved, form fitting knee-length red dress shimmered slightly and black ankle boots with red laces adorned her feet.

"We all look like we're going to a fashion show! Well, maybe except for Helen. Helen looks like Jacob Marley with all those chains…" Diaspro snickered and Zinah joined in her laughter.

_Yes,_ Diaspro had been catching up on English literature…

"I will choose to pretend that I did not hear that…" Helen smiled good-naturedly.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Diaspro yelled over the loud, ear-throbbing music of the club.

"I SAID: HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HERE AT THIS CLUB?" Helen yelled.

"IT'S OKAY, I GUESS!" Diaspro yelled back.

Zinah was nowhere to be seen as she had gone off to mingle with some other friends she'd spotted there.

The lights of the club flashed as everyone danced and had a good time while the DJ addressed the club every once in a while.

Even though she could hardly hear herself think, she did think that had she still been an official royal, she would never have been able to go to places like this by herself- scratch that- _at all. _She wouldn't have even wanted to. And here she was now, in a club, dancing until she got sweaty and tired, with music pounding loudly through her ears and shaking her very core.

Much more fun than the stuffy state dinners that she had had to attend. She almost felt sorry for her younger sister. Poor Reina would be stuck with all that now. At least the one good thing for her was that she had a fiancé she actually liked. Reina might not have been in love with him, per se, but at least they got along well, unlike what had happened with her and Sky…

"Let's go get a drink!" Helen grabbed her arm and tugged her over to the bar, where Zinah waited for them.

"No alcohol for me, thanks. I'll just be sticking to soda and juice…" Zinah held up a can of diet cola.

"Oh, come on, Z! Be adventurous! Try a martini or even a rum and coke!" Helen ordered a glass of the latter.

"No thanks. Growing up in an Arab household tends to put your mind off alcohol. Even though we're not Muslim, my parents still grew up in a Muslim-majority country after all. Plus do you remember the last time I tried alcohol when the last school year ended?" Zinah grimaced.

Helen grimaced as well. "Good point, Zinah. You do _not_ make a pleasant drunk…"

"So… What do you recommend I get? Alcohol content or not, I don't mind…" Diaspro asked.

"Rum and coke should ease you into the harder stuff. Hey, Anthony! Slide another rum and coke down here for my friend, eh?" Helen called.

"Coming up!"

The bartender, who was a tall, lean, young man around their age with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail and bright green eyes brought over the drink.

"Diaspro, this is Anthony. He's not only a part-time bartender here, but he's also set to enter the Legal Practice Course at the same City University that Zinah and I attend!"

"Nice to meet you, Diaspro." He beamed. "Now here's that drink for you…"

He, Zinah and Helen watched Diaspro's expression as she took her first sip.

Zinah fell off the stool laughing when Diaspro scrunched up her face.

"Oh my God! How much alcohol content is in this rum?" Diaspro's eyes watered.

At this point, Helen and Anthony began to snicker too.

"It's always the first one that feels like that. Try it again. It won't be as bad as the first time." Anthony advised.

Diaspro hesitantly did so and found that Anthony was right.

"You were right!" She exclaimed in delight.

"Of course I'm right about the drinks. I'm a bartender!" He said smugly.

"Go get me another one!" Diaspro polished off the glass and Anthony chuckled as he went to get another.

* * *

The three girls walked through a park near to the club to take a shortcut to the main road.

"That was a really fun night out, huh?" Zinah asked.

"It sure was. I'm glad I went. We should do this again!" Diaspro cheered.

"Yeah. We should go get a taxi now instead of strolling down the London streets at this time of the morning…" Helen slurred slightly. She wasn't drunk though- just tipsy.

"We can go to my flat. Z, you told your parents that you might not come home this morning, didn't you?"

Zinah answered in the affirmative.

"Okay then. We'll all just crash at my flat until we all recover." Helen said.

Diaspro raised an eyebrow. "_We_ recover? I think it's _you_ that is in need of the recovering…"

"Eh, whatever, Diaspro. You coming or not?"

Diaspro was about to answer when a blast of sound waves hit them all, sending them careening through the air and crashing into trees.

"That's going to hurt in the morning…" Zinah moaned. "Well, _later_ in the morning anyway…"

Diaspro stood up quickly, but felt her heart sink at the same time.

Another magical presence? Here? Now? And an apparently hostile one at that?

Another blast came towards her, but she dodged it quickly.

"Hello there, fairy. Did you really think your kind could hide from us forever?"

Four wizards floated down from the sky and surrounded her.

If her heart could sink even lower, it would.

They fired more blasts at her, but she put up a red shield in time. However, said shield was ineffective, as it shattered, sending her careening through the air again.

Before she could hit the ground, she managed to transform and landed gracefully in front of Zinah and Helen, who looked as if she'd been slapped out of her tipsiness by what just happened.

She put herself in a protective stance. "What do you want, wizards?" She began to form an energy blast.

"Us? We're the Wizards of the Black Circle." One of them, a man with long, red hair smirked.

"_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap…"_ Diaspro chanted over and over in her mind.

"And we're here for the last fairy of Earth. We believe that it's you." A long-haired blond man tipped his hat to her.

"That's not me!" Diaspro fired off the blast, but the red-haired man caught her ball of magic in his outstretched palm and twirled it around until it disappeared.

"Pathetic."

"Girls, you should run now!" Diaspro exclaimed.

"But-" Zinah started.

"GO! You won't be able to do anything!" She shooed them off and they took off, running as hard as they could.

She took to the air and fired off energy blasts from several gems which surrounded her.

One of the wizards, one with a pinkish-purple Mohawk transformed into a giant hawk and went for her, but she narrowly dodged, only to be thrown into the path of the blonde one's sound blasts.

She crashed to the ground and tried to call up her Charmix power-up, but failed.

The Wizards surrounded her and formed a swirling vortex that began to suck her up.

It was getting darker and darker; everything around her seemed to get smaller…

And then the circle rejected her.

She skidded along the ground and her back slammed into a nearby tree. Her head also began to throb as she stood up unsteadily.

"_I told you_ that I wasn't from Earth! I hail from Isis!" She exclaimed.

"Pfft. A waste of time here, Ogron. She's not the one we're looking for!" The dark-skinned one with short dreadlocks exclaimed, addressing the red-haired man.

"Let's go, men. Our search isn't over." Ogron clapped his hands and all four men disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" She wondered as she began to fly, albeit unsteadily.

Casting an invisibility spell on herself, she flew as quickly as she could to Helen's flat and rang the doorbell.

She heard footsteps coming to the door and it swung open, revealing a very worried Helen, with Zinah standing some distance behind her.

"Thank goodness. I made it…" She swayed on her feet before de-transforming and stumbling into Helen's outstretched arms.

"You can explain to us later, Diaspro. Right now we've got to get you fixed up!" Helen dragged her inside, shut the door and hoisted her onto the nearest sofa with Zinah's help.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I dedicate this chapter to all the members of Underground Fanfictioners as today March 13th, 2013 is the 1st anniversary of the group!**_

* * *

"Okay, Diaspro. You've gotten some rest and seem to have recovered from whatever it was that happened this morning. Now, what exactly _did _happen this morning?" Helen paced up and down inside the small kitchenette, where Diaspro was sitting at the small round table, drinking a mug of coffee.

Zinah was leaning against the counter, also waiting for her explanation.

"Well, you've only known me for a short while, but you've been good friends to me and helped me out so much… I was planning to tell you my story someday, but I never thought I'd actually need to tell you so soon…" Diaspro sighed, putting the cup down.

"Let's start off things with a basic background. Earth is not the only planet with life out there. In fact, the Milky Way isn't the only galaxy or dimension out there. There is another realm of existence, which is called the Magix Dimension."

"So, you're saying that there are other realms of existence with life that no scientists on this planet have been able to find?" Helen's tone was sceptical.

Diaspro nodded. "Correct. I am from another planet within that realm. A planet called Isis."

"WOAH. So technically, you're an _alien?_" Zinah asked in awe.

The blonde fairy chuckled slightly. "By the definition I think you're going by, then yes, I _am_ an alien."

"This is actually kinda cool. I'm here standing in Helen's flat, talking to an _alien!_" Zinah squealed- at least until Helen glared at her.

"So how'd you end up here in the first place then?"

Diaspro hung her head. "I did something really bad once, all in the name of love. I won't say anymore on that for now…"

Helen raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment on that.

"In this realm, magic is a part of everyday life and it's considered perfectly normal to have powers. As you saw this morning, I have powers too. There are many different kinds of magical beings and creatures. I personally am a fairy."

Diaspro stood up and transformed.

"See?" She hovered above the ground and smiled at the stunned looks on her friends' faces.

She flew around them a few times and then sat back in the chair without de-transforming.

"Wait. You're telling us that not only do magical aliens from other universes exist, but you're a magical alien from another universe yourself…" Helen was having a hard time wrapping her head around the concept.

Diaspro nodded.

"What about those freaky blokes in the park then? Why'd they come after you? And why now then? Did they wait until they knew you'd be in a place without magic?" Zinah asked.

"Those men are the reason Earth no longer has magic and they weren't looking for me. They were looking for an Earth fairy, the last one apparently. The only reason I'm here talking to you now is because I didn't fit their criteria."

"So they picked up some sort of magic fairy vibration from you or something and mistook you for this other fairy girl?" Helen asked.

"That's what it looks like. Apparently they didn't steal all of Earth's magic if there's still another Earth-born fairy left. That girl will be in some serious trouble if they ever find her. I've heard tales of the Wizards of the Black Circle. Their villainy is famous in my home realm and others. They could be a serious threat to my kind if they do move onto the other planets…" Diaspro frowned.

"Wizards of the Black Circle? Care to fill us in on those details?" Zinah asked.

Diaspro told them everything she knew of the stories of the infamous Wizards and when she was done, they looked horrified.

"It's like a Fairy Holocaust…" Zinah whispered.

"My goodness. They could have ripped your wings off if they'd wanted to! You're lucky they didn't!" Helen gasped.

"So, do you both believe me?" Diaspro asked, standing up.

Zinah and Helen looked at one another briefly and nodded before turning back to her.

"We believe you. And we believe that magic exists and that you are truly what you say you are: a fairy." Helen smiled.

Diaspro smiled back and then felt her magic start to change within her as she began to glow bright red.

"What's happening?!" Zinah held onto Helen as they both felt the magical power of a fairy gaining a higher form surge through the room.

When the light cleared, Diaspro's fairy form had completely changed.

She now donned a flowing-sleeved high-necked peach top that stopped above her navel with a black stripe beneath and red frills. There was also a long-sleeved black shirt that reached to her wrists beneath it.

She also wore peach shorts with black leggings that reached just to her knees beneath with red trim around the bottom. Red fingerless wrist gloves with black wrists had formed around her hands and on her feet were what looked like dark orange and dark red high-heeled sneakers with black straps and black sparkly socks that stopped a few inches above the knees.

Her hair had grown slightly longer and was now up in a ponytail with a red and black gem butterfly at the side and her wings had become large and were now like those of a Monarch butterfly, except in a black and red colour scheme with small, clear gems embedded in and around the wings in star shaped patterns.

Diaspro blinked. "What just happened?"

"You mean you _don't know?_" Zinah and Helen asked in union.

"No! I mean, I know that fairies can change their form, but I don't know about this one or what I could have done to earn it…"

"How would you figure that out then?" Helen asked.

"My laptop is hooked up to the Realm Wide Web. If I don't find something there, I'll have to go to Magix City and consult their Central Library…" She glanced back at her new wings and flapped them experimentally, floating slightly off the ground.

"Well then, let's go." Helen started stuffing a few things into her dark green knapsack as Zinah went for her things and Diaspro de-transformed and did the same.

* * *

"If I had this kind of Internet, I'd never leave the computer ever again…"

Zinah and Helen stood behind Diaspro as she logged onto the Realm Wide Web and began to browse.

They were seeing images of fantastic things that they never thought possible! Flying cars, teleporters, pictures of magical beings and creatures they thought only existed in their imaginations!

Diaspro giggled at their expressions.

"Uh-huh. Let's see… _Secrets of A Fairy's Forms…_ I think I will try this website…" She clicked on the link.

"_Fairies are known to have at least three stages of their forms that they can go through in their lifetime. The basic Winx form is the very first form they can achieve, usually earned/received during a period of strong emotion such as fear or anger, but doesn't necessarily have to be a negative emotion."_

"_The Charmix is merely an add-on or extension of the basic Winx form. It usually comes in the form of some sort of gem or emblem which flashes above the area of a fairy's heart when it is earned accompanied by a waist or shoulder sash of some sort."_

"_The Enchantix form is considered the queen of all three forms. It is earned after a fairy makes a selfless sacrifice to save another from her birth realm."_

"That's odd… I got my basic Winx form and my Charmix, but I never did meet the requirements for Enchantix, so the new fairy form I have certainly couldn't be that unless one of you is from Isis and didn't tell me…" Diaspro joked.

Turning her attention back to the computer, she noticed another section. _"Beyond Enchantix…"_

"_Though these three are universal and possible for any fairy to achieve, there are tales of other forms being unlockable after the Enchantix from. The first of these is Believix, which a fairy can gain through getting someone to believe in magic."_

"I guess that's my answer…" Diaspro raised an eyebrow as she continued to read the section.

She closed the laptop and turned to her two friends.

"Well it looks as if the diagnosis is that I'm a Believix fairy now…"

"I don't understand. Didn't they say you'd have to earn your Enchantix first?" Zinah sounded as confused as Helen looked.

"Yes, but if I did manage to get the Believix first, my theory is that it's… _incomplete._ I do have its power, but I don't have all of it. I might be more powerful now than in my basic form, but I'm not as powerful as a Believix fairy who got their Enchantix first…" Diaspro said. "Which rather sucks…"

"At least you know what's going on now, right? That's good, isn't it?" Helen asked.

Diaspro nodded. "Very good."

"Okay then… So can you show us some more magic things? _Please?_" Zinah begged.

Diaspro laughed before answering. "Of course. So, what kind of magic would you like to see?"

* * *

Since Diaspro never earned her Enchantix, I think it would be a fair trade if she did get Believix, but it was an incomplete one. For example, she can't change her wings or do the Sophix/Lovix sub-transformations. As for rectifying that problem… We'll see…


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to come with me to Magix?" Diaspro asked.

"We'd love to, but didn't you say that you had to have magic to get through some magical barrier?" Helen asked.

"Well, hate to remind you, but we're not magical aliens like you are! _Unfortunately…_" Zinah grumbled the last part.

"You don't need to worry about that. See these?" Diaspro held up two simple silver bracelets, one in each hand.

Helen and Zinah nodded.

"I know that powers can be given, taken away, weakened, strengthened and modified, so why shouldn't it work on you two? Take them and put them on. We'll see what happens…"

The other two females took the bracelets with some trepidation and put them on.

They glowed slightl as soon as the breacelets were slipped on for a few seconds.

"Well?" Diaspro raised an eyebrow.

"I feel really different…" Zinah said.

"Good different or bad different?" Diaspro asked.

"Good different, I guess…" Helen flicked her hand ands a vase on the kitchen table exploded, startling them all.

"Oh! I guess they really do work. They granted you low-level magic powers. Just enough for you to get through the barrier!" Diaspro exclaimed as she repaired the broken vase with a flick of her wrist. "I can't really do much stronger. I only know minor power bestowal spells…."

"That's quite enough for me!" Zinah exclaimed.

"Well then. Let's get ready to go!" Diaspro waved her hands and changed her appearance compeltely.

Her hair turned purple and rolled itself into a bun, her eyes changed from their golden-brownish colour to a dark green and her skin became even tanner.

"Just a precaution. I'd rather not have anyone recognize an exiled person. There's only so much humiliation a girl can take on- even if she brought it onto herself…"

"Yep. And you said to call you Anna when around other people, right?" Helen asked.

"Right. Let's go, shall we?" Diaspro pressed a button on her own fancier looking bracelet and a portal opened up in front of them.

"One portal to the Realm of Magix right here. Come on!" She held Zinah and Helen's hands and pulled them into the portal with her.

* * *

"Whoa…"

"I only thought I'd get to see a place like this in media or in my dreams…"

"This is amazing!"

"I'll say…"

Diaspro chuckled at her friends' reactions.

"Well, there's plenty more to see before I have to do my shopping for magical products…"

She led them over to an electionic stand and swiped a card in a slot on the side.

Immediately, a clear energy dome surrounded the trio and seconds later, they were floating above the city.

"This beats the London Eye any day!" Zinah and Helen exclaimed in unison.

"Which I still have not been in yet…" Diaspro said.

"Yopu're not missing a lot compared to this!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Oh! Dia-Anna, what's that?" Helen pointed to a large, looming, dark coloured tower in the distance.

"That would be Cloud Tower School for Witches, one of the three magic schools in Magix. Witches can be pretty nasty according to their reputation but so are fairies. We just hide it more."

"Witches. Wow…" Helen said in awe.

"That floating building over there is the Red Fountain School for Specialists. It's sort of like a magical paramillitary school. And the pinkl building over there? That castle? It's Alfea College for Fairies." Diaspro explained.

"Did you go there?" Zinah asked.

"No. I had private tutors in the pa- place…"

Helen and Zinah raised an eyebrow at her stumble, but chose not to say anythinmg.

After Diaspro had pointed out a few other buildings and spots, she made the sphere descend onto the electronic stand and disappear.

"That was fun, but more important stuff awaits us…"

* * *

"Are you going to drop your jaws like that every time I take you somewhere new?"

"Probably, yeah." Zinah answered as the three of them walked into a potion ingredient store where all sorts of ingredients ranged from ordinary looking and common to extraordinary looking and expensive items.

"Can non-magicals like us brew potions or do we need real magic for that too?" Helen examined a jar of eyeballs with orange irises.

"Some. Some potions need no magical activation, but others require some magical energy to both create properly and to be used properly."

Diaspro took the jar of eyeballs from Helen and placed it into her now full basket.

"Our next stop will be the magical bookstore, then some magic winter gear since it's getting really cold in London now, some lunch to take back home… That's it!"

* * *

While Diaspro roamed the bookstore, Zinah and Helen were left to themselves to look around the bookstore on their own.

"Look at this!" Helen held up a newspaper.

"Yeah, in a place like this, you'd expect them to have electronic spellbooks and newspapers. So?" Zinah asked, not really paying attention.

"_**Winx Club Goes to Earth: New Mission to Find Last Earth Fairy." **_

"I wonder if Dia- Anna knows about them…" Helen read the headline aloud.

"Well, these Winx Club fairies are pretty famous according to this article. So they are going to find and protect that Earth fairy that the Wizards of the Black Circle mistook Anna for? Good luck with that. I don't even know that much about magic and I can tell that these Winx Cllub girls are going to need it with those evil blokes…" Zinah examined another copy of the paper.

Helen put back the copy of newspaper that she had skimmed though and decided to browse the magazines.

A flash of familiar looking blonde hair caught her eye.

"_Hm. I had no idea that Diaspro was so famous over here... Did she make a really bad publicity error or something like that that would make her want to move as far away as possible?"_ She thought.

She took it up to see a full page picture of Diaspro in her usual Princess outfit.

"_**PRINCESS DIASPRO: TWO YEARS LATER"**_

"PRINCESS Diaspro?" Helen raised an eyebrow at the magazine.

"Zee, come over here and look at this mag, eh?" Helen waved her over.

They skimmed through the magazine together.

"_Princess Diaspro of Isis… Day of the Royals… Prince Sky of Eraklyon… Bloom, later discovered to be Princess Bloom of Domino… Valtor…. LOVE POTION?!"_ Helen drew back from the magazine in shock.

"Oh yeah. That was a whole big mess about two years ago. Took a love potion from that evil, universe-conquering wizard to bring Prince Sky back under her control to love her again. Wasn't worth it in my opinion…" The saleslady nearby offered her opinion.

"Yeah… We'll both have copies of this magazine, I think. And the newspaper too…" Zinah gestured to them.

"Alrighty then. That will be five Magix Credits each if you're separating the bill…" The assistant led them over to the cashier area and rang them up.

* * *

They loitered outside the store for a while and talked.

"So she is or at least, _was _a princess who was exiled for aiding and abetting some evil wizard's scheme? Wow…" Zinah said.

"I know, right? She always seemed so strong. I didn't know this was what she said she did in the name of love…" Helen said.

"Yeah. No wonder she didn't really want to talk about that part of her past with us…"

"But a love potion… That's like mind control, innit? Suppose she has US under some sort of friendship potion?!" Helen shuddered at the thought.

"NO WAY! She wouldn't do that to us!" Zinah exclaimed.

"She did this to someone she claimed to love!" Helen retorted.

"But she paid for it with such a high price and she seemed so ashamed when she told us that part of the story!" Zinah argued.

"True, but I can't help but think… She was willing to team up with a bloke that mega evil!"

"And majorly regretted it! I say we drop it for now." Zinah glanced around. "She is our friend. She defended us when those Black Circle blokes came to London. She took her punishment in stride and is actually trying to rebuild her life in a place no one would know her! Better than me, she is. I'd be all bitter and hellbent on revenge…"

"Good points." Helen relented. "If I were her, I'd be putting this Prince Sky guy in a crystal coffin and shattering it into bits…"

"That sounds like a fun- slightly disturbing- but fun idea." Zinah and Helen giggled.

"What's so funny over here?"

"EEP!" Zinah and Helen almost jumped out of their chairs.

It was Diaspro's turn to laugh.

"Come on. Let's go. Next stop: clothes shopping, then lunch, then back to Earth. Okay with you two?"

They nodded.

"Alrighty then. The clothing stores are this way…"


	6. Chapter 6

"I always hated math. Even when I had personal tutors, I still hated it. I still hate it even now…"

"Oh, quit whining, Diaspro. Math isn't so bad!" Zinah exclaimed.

"Yeah. Math was always my favourite subject in school. I had the grades to major in it at Uni if I had wanted to, but Media was my calling after all…" Helen didn't look up from the book that she was reading.

The three of them were in Helen's flat, scattered across the tiny living room floor, studying for their December exams.

"It's better than Arithmancy, at least. Then there was the magic factor involved in that. Contrary to Zinah's belief, magic does not make everything better…" Diaspro commented.

"I'll just be glad when all of this is over…" Helen gestured to the pile of books in front of where she lay on the floor, hidden from view.

"It'll all be worth it in the end, I suppose. I never thought I would have to study and work for myself, but I enjoy it in a way. I mean, I _was _a pretty high status in society after all, like you found out when I took you two to Magix…" Diaspro looked around at them accusingly.

"Hey! We would have found out eventually anyway, whether you told us or not, what with you taking us to what is basically the equivalent of New York over there…" Zinah put down her book.

"I know that. I would have rather told you that myself though. I don't even know how to feel about how you found out…"

"Then don't bother feeling anything about it. We know. Deal with it, _Princess…_" Helen said. "Now, does anyone want some biscuits and a cuppa? I'm done with this studying…"

After they all settled around the television with their refreshments, they decided to try finding something to watch.

As they flicked through the channels, they came upon a BBC report, featuring the Winx Club's adventures in Gardenia.

"These girls... young women… _"fairies" _as they call themselves, have revealed to the world that yes, magic does indeed exist…"

Diaspro started to twitch and a vein started to throb in her forehead at the sight.

"Helen, you should probably turn that off before Diaspro gets an aneurism…" Zinah glanced between Diaspro and the television set worriedly.

"You're right…" Helen switched it off quickly.

"Even after all this time, I still can't stand the lot of them. I take full responsibility for my actions, but they never did. Or rather, _Bloom _never did." Diaspro seethed. "I find Princess Aisha very capable of being a good ruler and stepping up when she needs to from what I've seen, that Flora girl was nice to me after she helped me escape the goons who kidnapped me…"

"Kidnapped? You were…?" Zinah started, but was cut off with a glance from Helen.

"Princess Stella comes off as immature sometimes and I really don't know much about the other two, but I know I will _never_ be able to stand Bloom. Attacks me out of nowhere and never apologizes for that, steals Sky away from me (not that he was ever blameless or worth stealing…), finds out she's the princess of the Great Dragon's host planet and embodies the Dragon's Flame, brings the planet back from the dead, frees her biological parents- and gets to keep her adoptive ones, gets a fairy form beyond Enchantix (never mind I have Believix too…). Now she's off to save this Roxy girl and beat the Wizards of the Black Circle and she'll probably succeed with that too. Next thing you know, she'll be getting fairy forms no one has ever heard of or some ancient form not achieved in centuries!"

Diaspro took a deep breath and then bit into a chocolate biscuit angrily after her long rant.

"Like the perfect girl that never seems to get any negative consequences? I guess I can understand your… _annoyance _that way when you look at it…" Helen refilled their teacups.

"Exactly! Now she's made to look like this innocent, all-powerful heroine while I am made to look like an evil bitch! Granted I _can _be a bitch sometimes, but no one ever seems to acknowledge her faults! Even if they offered to give me back my full birth status, I wouldn't want it! They can keep it! I am quite fine living as a commoner on this planet!"

Helen patted her on the back. "Got all that ranting out your system now? Good. Always good to rant occasionally and let it all out before you do something really stupid…

"So… What are you all doing when your exams are finished?" Diaspro took another sip of tea to calm down.

"Well, I'll be going to visit my family for Christmas hols the day after my last exam…" Helen said.

"My parents are taking a well deserved vacation in Abu Dhabi for two weeks so my brothers and I will be putting in extra time at Lazeez. Don't mind though. I always love working there anyway…" Zinah said.

"Speaking of after-exam plans, Anthony's having a Christmas party at his house… or rather, his family's luxury flat in the evening that same Friday… And you're invited as well, Diaspro…" Helen smirked.

"Oh?" Diaspro raised an eyebrow. "I only met him that one time when he worked at that club place we went to… Why would he invite me?"

"Apparently you made a bit of an impression on him as he's asked about you every time he sees either of us…" Zinah giggled.

"And you're just telling me this because…?"

"It just came up when you started going on about plans after exams is all…" Helen chuckled at Diaspro's expression.

Diaspro rolled her eyes, causing her friends to laugh even more. "Let's get back to studying then. Just getting to know London more is all for me. The cold shouldn't be much of a problem if I wear that winter gear I bought in Magix anyhow…"

"You're a brave soul exploring London during wintertime- magic winter gear nor not…" Zinah shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode, everyone!" Anthony greeted his guests.

"If this is humble, what the bloody hell is extravagant for this bloke?" Someone called out, making everyone including the host laugh.

"Never mind that, Dave. Let's just enjoy ourselves this evening and I trust that you will not wreck this flat like they do in those Yankee films. I should remind you that my family is full of legal professionals who will wring every last pence out of you if you do. Now, let's have a good time, eh?" Anthony turned on some music and people began to dance.

Near a window, Diaspro, in a shimmery, sweetheart neckline gold knee length dress, matching stilettos and a matching headband in her straightened hair stood with Zinah in her one-shoulder silver knee-length dress and low heeled sandals.

"I don't know why we came dressed like we are the medals at your Olympics thing, but at least we still look good… Diaspro joked.

"Of course. You look good in gold, I look good in silver and bronze sets off Helen's hair rather nicely, don't you think?" Zinah nodded towards Helen, dressed in a high-necked bronze sleeveless shirt, dark bronze pants and brown sandals.

"I certainly think so. Guinness, anyone?" Helen brought over three bottles.

"_Helen…"_ Zinah started, eyeing the bottle in her hand wearily.

"Oh come on, Zee. Just one isn't going to make you drunk. Give you a buzz maybe, but not get you drunk…" Helen took a sip of hers.

"You do remember the last time, don't you?"

"What exactly happened the last time, you two?" Diaspro asked curiously.

"Never mind that, Diaspro…" Zinah muttered darkly.

"Come now. Douglas Finnegan must have had at least half a dozen bottles of stronger stuff already and he isn't even the slightest bit tipsy!"

"Everyone reacts differently to alcohol, Helen. Plus Douglas is Irish! They're used to alcohol flooding their veins!"

"Stereotypes aside since I can name a few about Arabs as well, but I'm no bigot and I'm your friend so I won't…"

Diaspro rolled her eyes and walked away, taking sips of the Guinness. She'd never had beer or stout of any kind before her exile since she usually had wine, champagne and other expensive drinks served at state and regular meals. However, like a lot of more regular things she discovered, it wasn't so bad.

"_OW!"_

She accidentally bumped into someone, almost spilling what was left of her drink.

"Whoops. Tipsy already?"

"Hardly…"

Diaspro glanced up and saw that it was Anthony she had bumped into.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Anthony…"

"No problem. So, how are you enjoying the festivities so far?" He asked.

"Nice party so far and your family has a lovely flat. Why'd they let you use it like this though?"

"It's just me here now since my parents are visiting friends in China that they met at Uni here and my younger sister Caroline is on a year abroad in New York and wanted to experience an American Christmas… They trust me, so they let me have it, albeit with a couple of rules and regulations which I follow…"

"Ah. Fair enough. So… You say that your sister Caroline is abroad studying for the year… Did you do anything like that?" Diaspro asked.

"No. I studied Law. British law, with a few minor exceptions. I just wanted to stay in Britain for the whole thing but I do hope to spend a bit of time in France once I'm done with what I'm doing now…"

"I'd love to explore this entire planet if I could, but I doubt I have the time and energy for that. Earth is full of fascinating cultures…" Diaspro said wistfully.

"Indeed it is." Anthony nodded in agreement. "So… Would you mind a dance with the host of this soiree?" He grinned, holding out a hand.

"Sure, why not?" Diaspro smiled back.

* * *

It was Diaspro's first experience of a Christmas of any kind and even though she was going at it alone for now, she was enjoying it.

If anyone back in Magix was seeing her now, they would not have believed it was her.

She was currently wearing a red and white nightdress, white fluffy sandals and a Santa hat, while dancing around the tiny kitchen with orange juice in a wine glass. Added to the fact that she was singing Jingle Bells loudly and off-key and it would be a rather absurd sight for anyone indeed.

She had a few calls from Helen, Zinah, Anthony and a few other acquaintances wishing her a Merry Christmas and an invitation from Anthony to join him and a few other friends who would otherwise be alone at Christmas to his flat for Christmas dinner.

Flopping in front of the television with a plate of pancakes, sausage and another glass of juice, she sat and watched A Christmas Carol- an older version- and quite enjoyed it.

Earth did have some rather interesting customs and Christmas was one of them. Just one small reason why she was glad she came to Earth after all.

* * *

Next few chapters will be a bit of a fusion between LoveLoveLovix's**_ Fly or Fall_ **story and contain some references to season 5. So if you haven't read **_Fly or Fa_**ll, I suggest you do before the next update!


End file.
